The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a system on a chips (SoC) architecture, the platform controller hub (PCH) and a processing unit or processor such as a central processing unit (CPU) or graphics processing unit (GPU) may be integrated on the same die. In general, the PCH and related components or functions may be part of a south complex of the die, and the CPUs or GPUs may be part of a north complex of the die.
In embodiments, the PCH may be able to transmit one or more signals from the south complex to the north complex via one or more wires or pins. In some embodiments, the specific configuration of the signals or the wires may presume a specific type of north complex control structure. Therefore, in some embodiments it may be desirable to pair a specific south complex control structure with a specific north complex component. However, in some embodiments the north complex may not be equipped with the control structure necessary to receive the signals from the south complex.